


perihelion

by multicorn



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: for the prompt: “things you said when we were the happiest we ever were”
winning the Memorial Cup.  what could be better than this.





	

The buzzer sounded, and the game was over. The tournament was over. The Rimouski Océanic had won, and Kent caught Jack's eye as they skated towards each other, as all their teammates descended on them, down the ice and jumping over the boards. Kent's hands are already thrown in the air, grin on his face, but only when Jack catches him by the shoulder does it really feel real.

He turns on his skates to bury his head in Jack's shoulder, the weight of teammates piling into the celly behind him only pushing them closer together, until he feels surrounded by love. He'll turn around in a few. But for now Jack says, "we did it," and Kent says "fuck yeah, we did," and Jack says, again, "we did it, Kenny," and Kent's never seen his smile so wild. He wants to kiss it off him, but - later.

"Fuck yeah, Zimms," he says, instead, gripping onto Jack's jersey. Trying to somehow take it all in. They won the Memorial Cup. Him Jack, his captain, best friend he loves. You can't - there's nothing better than this in the world. It's everything, all come together, in one time, one place.

Lex smacks him on the ass and he turns around, hugs and high fives and smiles smile smiles, turns again in the group to watch Jack take the cup from the officials. It's giant, silver, but this whole moment is gold. He's the A; they skate towards each other again.

What could be better than this? In the fall, they'll both be in the NHL. Kent will play, he hopes, better than he ever has; he'll have money and maybe fame. And he's sure that he'll love his new team.

But he won't love his captain the way he loves Jack. This awkward and quiet and so-intense boy who's somehow become such a part of his life.

He always dreamed of the NHL, what hockey-mad kid doesn't, always dreamed of a different Cup than the one he's holding now. Years in the future, maybe, they'll get to play on the same team again.

Right now, though, he passes the trophy along to his right winger, and keeps skating. The shining arc of the cup, the arcs they make on the ice. It doesn't get any better than this.

Float in the free fall of this moment, with more confluences than should exist at all, until gravity reasserts itself and pulls you back down the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> comments, criticism, and general chatting all welcome and loved! here or hit me up on tumblr at [multsicorn](http://multsicorn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
